Two Worlds Collide
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Shadow is the bad boy hedgehog in Mobius, and Britain is the goody-goody girl who doesn't fit in the real world. What happens if you put these two worlds together? Rated T for Teen minus the swearing and the...you know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1The Love that Lasts

**Chapter 1: The Love the Lasts**

It was a beautiful day in the lovely city of Mobius, and everyone was living in peace and harmony. That is, everyone except for Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow was just a black and crimson red hedgehog that knew how to use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald, but wasn't too friendly and hated Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shadow was standing on the top of a cliff, looking down on the city. He saw Amy Rose running after Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow couldn't help but snicker at the sight and he could even hear Sonic yelling, "Amy, please! Leave me alone!" "But Sonic…" At this point, Shadow couldn't help but snicker more at the sight. But he stopped after a while. His frown came present again and his mood became serious once more. He crossed his arms over his chest and just starred at the beautiful star filled night sky.

After a while, he sighed. He looked at a locket that belonged to a long lost relative of his from the Arrk in his hand. Dr. Robotnik created Shadow a sister a year later after he was created. The locket was a gold heart charm with a diamond blue Chaos Emerald symble in the upper left hand corner and her name written out in the center: Ariella.

Shadow opened it up and saw the picture of him and her together the day before they were seperated.

After a while again, Shadow could hear wings of a bat flying in. He looked up and saw Rouge the Bat on her way over to him. He scuffed and looked away with his eyes closed and locket in fist. Rouge landed behind him and asked, "Hey Shadow…are you going to Sonic's New Years Eve party?" Shadow's eyes opened half-way. _Maybe I should…I mean, I could get my mind off of Ariella for a while. _Shadow thought. He looked back at Rouge and nodded his head yes. Rouge smiled and flew away. Shadow ran at full speed to Sonic's house.

The darkness shadowed the female black hedgehog with a single red highlight in her long quills, as she ran down a dirt road with her partner in crime, Scourge the Hedgehog. They were running full speed ahead to Mobius City. The female black hedgehog was laughing the entire time as Scourge was too. They were running away from sirens from another building that they had just stolen Chaos Diamond. The girl was wearing it around her neck.

"Man, sweetheart! You handled that mission like a pro!" Scourge told his partner and girlfriend. The girl giggled. "Thanks, babe." She replied.

After a while, when they couldn't hear the sirens anymore, they stopped running at the Mobius City sign that read 'Welcome to Mobius City.' All of a sudden, the girl began to hum her favorite tune. "Ariella, please!" Scourge yelled. Ariella the Hedgehog looked at Scourge with a furious look on her face. Before you know it, they were arguing about Ariella's music career.

Then, this is what happened. "Well, I don't want a boyfriend who doesn't believe in me or encourage me with what I love to do!" Ariella yelled. "Well, I don't want a singing girlfriend!" Scourge yelled in return. Ariella just looked at him shocked. "Well then…I guess this means…" Ariella began. Scourge's eyes grew wide. It just hit him of what he said. "…we're over!" Ariella finished and ran away at full speed, crying. "Ariella, come back!" Scourge yelled for her, but she was out of ear shot. He was starting to feel bad, considering he was the one who made them break up.

With Ariella, running down the street. She was crying. Tears flying in the breeze as she ran. Just before she could look up, she ran into someone who was running too. Ariella fell flat on her butt and the black male hedgehog did the same. "OW!" They both yelled in unison. "Hey watch where you're…!" They both began as they looked at each other. But they stopped what they were saying, for their eyes grew wide, and a smile came across Ariella's face. "Sh-Shadow…?" She asked, hoping. Shadow looked at her. "Y-yeah…Ar-Ariella…?" Shadow asked, hoping as well. Ariella nodded her head. They stood up and right away Ariella ran up to her big brother and hugged him as he hugged her right back. "I was looking everywhere for you!" Ariella yelled, as a tear ran down her cheek. "Same with me! I was so afraid I would be too late!" Shadow responded.

Scourge saw this whole scene and sighed. He walked away to let Ariella be alone for the majority of her life, but he would be without Ariella, for the rest of his life.

In the beautiful city of reality, a 17 year old girl was playing her guitar in front of the Medina County Library in Brunswick, Ohio. She stopped after a while and decided to just look up at the sky and was trying to make out the shapes of the clouds when the swam by in the bright blue sky. She could make out a bunny, a horse, a dog, and a cat. But the shape of a cloud really struck her funny, was a hedgehog holding a gun. She laughed. "I must be thinking of my favorite anime hedgehog from Sonic X, Shadow." She said to herself, as she continued to laugh. After she calmed down, she continued on looking at the clouds but stopped when she saw a cloud in the shape of a heart.

A tear ran down her cheek and her heart started to sink into her stomach. Whenever she saw a heart shaped anything, like a cookie, or a sign with a heart on it, or in this case, a heart shaped cloud, she always thought about that terrible accident involving her best friend…her only best friend to be exact. She was the odd ball out in school.

No one liked her and everyone made fun of her. The only person who really excepted her for who she was, was really her only best friend, Trent Moore. "Why? Why was it his time to go? He was only 17 like me? Why?" The girl kept repeating to herself. Then, she broke down into tears. "I miss you, Trent! I miss you!" She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to curl up in a corner and die just to be with Trent once again.

"Star, what's wrong?" A familiar voice came out of the wind. The girl listened. _Trent…? _The girl thought to herself. "Don't cry, Star. I'm still here with you. Just because I died in a car crash doesn't mean I'm not with you anymore." The voice said. The girl who was nicknamed Star just giggled a little bit. Then, she put her guitar away and just looked up at the sky again, still with tears in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She could feel his presence in the air, which made her bend down crying into the palms of her hands. Then, she could feel a hand on her back. She looked up but no one was there. She smiled and cried into the palm of her hands again. "Star, I'm right here…there's no need for tears…" Trent's voice said to Star. Only she could hear him and no one else. She wiped away her tears and grabbed her guitar and stood up from the bench she was sitting on. "I'll walk you home." Trent said to her. Star smiled. "Trent, you're dead. How will protect me?" Star said in a whisper so no one would think that she was weirder than they claimed she was. "You'll see how soon." Star was confused at this but just went along with it.

She walked home and along the way, she kept seeing all these robbers and rapists on the streets, but no one came towards her to rob her or rape her. "Wow. You must look strong right now." Star said in a whisper to Trent's voice. "I'm not alone, Star." She heard him say. Her eyes grew wide. _Is he really being companied by two big angels just to protect me? Wow…he still cares about me…even tough he's dead. _Star thought to herself. She thought of their time together when he was still on earth with her, and as she thought of him and her together on earth, a tear fell down her cheek again. She felt a hand take hers and she smiled even bigger. She knew it was Trent's hand. She knew he was there. She knew he would never leave her forever…because even as a voice in the wind, he still loved her with all his heart.

~End of Chapter One~


	2. Chapter 2Song of Ariella's pain

Author's Note: There are 2 songs in this chapter. They DO NOT belong to me. They belong to Alyson Michalka and Stefanie Scott.

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought or is someone singing._

**Chapter 2: Songs of Ariella's pain**

The next day in Mobius at the Super Juice Café, Ariella, Manic, Sonia, and Shadow were all getting ready to perform their new song that Ariella wrote by herself with some help from an old friend she had made when she was looking for Shadow. Sonia had her sheet music all ready and Sonic was just going to help her turn the pages when she needed to have them turned.

Ariella looked at the clock and saw that it was just about time to perform. "Shadow, it's almost time." Ariella told her big brother. "Okay. Guys, are you ready?" Shadow asked Manic, Sonia, and Sonic who was with no instrument. "You bet!" Sonia and Sonic said in unison sitting at the keyboard. "I was born ready for this moment." Manic replied as he twirled his drum sticks in both hands. Ariella just smiled at his talent to do that. "Okay, ready when you are Ariella." Shadow said. Ariella took a deep breath and then, she nodded at Sonia, cueing her to start playing the song.

Sonia started playing the piano intro and then, Ariella began to sing.

_I'll never be, a knight in armor with sword in hand,_

_Or Kamikaze fighter,_

_Don't count on me, to storm the barricades and,_

_take a stand, or hold my ground,_

_you'll never see, any scars or wounds,_

_I won't walk on coals, I won't walk on waters…_

Sonia continued to play the song as Sonic turned the pages for her.

_I am no prince, I am no saint,_

_I am not anyone's wildest dream,_

_but I will stand behind and be,_

_Someone to fall back on…_

Sonia continued then stopped after awhile. Then, Sonia picked up the tempo and Sonic turned the pages when needed. Shadow played his electric guitar then and Manic started up with the drums. After a while, Ariella started back up with her singing.

_Some comedy, you're bruised and beaten down,_

_and I'm the one, who's looking for a favor,_

_still honestly, you don't believe me,_

_but the things I have, are the things you need,_

_you look at me, like I don't make sense,_

_like a waste of time, like I serve no purpose._

Ariella got into the song when it got to the chorus once again.

_I am no prince, I am no saint,_

_and if that's what you believe you need,_

_you're wrong, you don't need much,_

_you need someone to fall back on…_

As the song went on, everyone in the crowd was starting to get into the song. Ariella couldn't stop smiling. The first song she wrote, everyone loved. She was excited. When it was time to sing the bridge of her song, she was ready.

_And I'll be that, I'll take your side,_

_if I'm the only one, I'm used to that,_

_I've been alone, I'd rather be,_

_that half of us, the least of you,_

_the best of me…and I will be!_

The ending chorus came on again and Ariella was afraid she wouldn't remember it. She gave it a shot, and here's what happened.

_I'll be your prince, I'll be your saint,_

_I will go crashing through fences,_

_in your name, I will I swear,_

_I'll be someone to fall back on…_

_I'll be the one who waits,_

_and for as long as you let me,_

_I will be the one you need,_

_I'll be someone to fall back on…_

Ariella couldn't wait to see if she did an okay job with singing the song. But if no one liked it, all she knew is that she gave it a shot.

_Someone to fall back on…_

Shadow and Manic stopped playing their instruments and Sonia finished the song with the ending melody on her keyboard.

…_One to fall, back on…_

Sonia played the last note of the song and everyone went berserk. Everyone was standing up and applauding as they were screaming and cheering. "WHOO! YEAH, GO ARIELLA! WHOO!" Ariella could make out some stuff like that and that's all that mattered to her. She couldn't stop smiling. But at the same time, she was hurt too, because she wrote that song a long time ago. She wrote it when she was still lost and looking for Shadow. She made a friend at that time too, who helped her write this song. Ariella was hurting at the time and didn't know how to say it. That's when she got the idea to write how she felt used on her journey to find her big brother once again in a song. That's how this song was born. She just poured out how she felt. The ending, she added after finding Shadow again. All she hoped was to see her old friend from her journey in the crowd, but when she looked, her friend wasn't there.

But, she did see an unwanted guest. She saw her ex-boyfriend from her journey that went by the name of Scourge the Hedgehog. They dated for a little while but then when he realized her love for music and singing, he kept trying to put her down and tried to make her feel like she had no talent. But Scourge after he saw her perform, he felt like maybe he was wrong and that he should apologize because after seeing Ariella sing the way she did, and move around the stage like she did. He had realized that she is meant to be a singer and songwriter. After all those thoughts overwhelmed Scourge's brain, he left the café to leave Ariella in her glory of being on stage, and living in the dream that she's always wanted to live.

Later in the real world, Star (real name is Bretaña, but goes by Star or Britain) was playing her guitar outside near her house. She felt a peace for once while playing her guitar because she was at home and because, she knew Trent was still listening in the breeze that blue her golden brownish-blond hair. She was smiling the whole time she was performing. Britain the stopped all of a sudden though, when she got an uneasy feeling that something bad was about to happen.

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys. If you guys are confused whether the name of the town is Emerald Town or Mobius, it's Mobius. I'm so sorry. I thought it had changed when I last saved it in my computer but I guess it never did save that I put Mobius where Emerald town is in Chapter 1 of the fan-fic. Again, I'm sorry. Please review if you like this little fan fiction so far. Plz R&R! Until next time…CHAOS CONTROL!


	4. Chapter 3No Longer in Mobius

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

**Chapter 3: No longer in Mobius**

Later on that same day in Mobius with Sonic and the rest of his friends, Tails was working on modifications to the X Tornado while Sonic was watching and having a little coversation. "I'm just worried about Ariella, Tails." Sonic had said just as Shadow walked in. "Why are you worried about my sister, Blue Faker?" Shadow said, looking at Sonic coldly. "AHHHHH! Shadow! Learn to make a sound when you come up! I almost died from a heart attack!" Sonic yelled. Tails couldn't help but laugh his two tails off. "Oh, boy!" Tails said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Ariella walked in and saw Sonic. "Oh, hey Sonic. Have you seen Manic anywhere? I've been looking everywhere for him." Ariella asked him with a worried expression on her face. Shadow just grinned with his eyes closed as his head hung. He knew she wanted to tell him today how she really felt about him.

"Uh, I think he's at the park going for his usual afternoon run around the lake." Sonic answer. "Oh, thanks. I'll check there." Ariella said with her cute smile. Sonic saw that cute smile and right away saw Amy's smile. He sighed and responded. "Don't mention it." Ariella then ran away at a speed that could be Sonic and Shadow combined, kicking up dust. Sonic coughed and fanned in front of his face, as did Shadow. "Man, she's definitely your sister, Shadow! She has your speed!" Sonic said. Shadow was just watching his sister leave with a smile and realized how much she has grown up and sees the image of Maria in her everyday he would spend with her. "Yeah, she is. Everyday…I look in her eyes, and right away I see Maria Robotnik. She's like her reincarnation in a way." Shadow said back. "Yeah, I just had a glimps of Amy with her smile!" Sonic responded, not realizing that Shadow will be ticked that he said that. "What?" Shadow said, looking at Sonic with a cold look. Sonic got terrified, said goodbye to Tails, and ran away at full speed. Shadow sighed. _No way, is he dating my sister. _Shadow thought as he began to run after Sonic at full speed as well.

Over at Mobius Park, Manic was there all right, but he wasn't going on his usual run aroudn the lake. He caught up with a villain, which is totally normal in Mobius if you were Sonic and had to defeat Eggman's plans all the time. Only, this villain wasn't Eggman. She was a black female hedgehog with golden yellow eyes and a highlight of pink going down the side of her hair. She wore a hot pink halter top showing bare mid-drift and a short hot pink mini skirt with hot pink high-heeled boots on. She had a diamond necklace on and the diamond charm was in the shape of a Chaos Emerald (but it wasn't a Chaos Emerald). She was stronger than Manic thought. Manic was on the ground, in pain, and was trying to stand up. The new Hedgehog villain chuckled evilly as she watched Manic squirm to get up but kept falling down every-time. "Who are you, you witch!" Manic yelled, sounding like he was still out of breath and could barely even yell the question. "Some call me Black Stem, some call me Pink, but you can just call me…Rosette." The villain replied as she put one hand on her hip and let the other one just dangle. Manic was lucky enough to get up the strength to stand up one last time. "So, you're not dead yet? Well, I guess I have no…" Rosette began to say when out of no where, a blast of purple crystal spears came in and hit Rosette on the arms and legs, making her fall down on her back. "OW!" She yelled.

Manic looked to see Ariella standing right there, looking angry at Rosette. Ariella ran over and stood in front of Manic as Rosette stood up from the ground. "So, is this your girlfriend here to save the…?" Rosette didn't finish, for she gasped when she recognized the look of Ariella's eyes at her anger state (they looked just like Shadow's when he's ticked off) and the colors of her fur. She knew her from somewhere. Rosette knew her…from Space Colony Arrk. She smirked at the female version of Shadow. "So, Ariella, nice to finally see you again; it's been a while, hasn't it?" Rosette said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ariella, move out of my way! I don't want to get hurt!" Manic yelled at Ariella. "No chance, Manic! Besides I remember this girl from a long time ago!" Ariella announced. Rosette smirked some more and was ready for when Ariella attacked.

"Ariella, please; this is my fight! She's the one who…" Manic didn't get to finish his sentence. "NO! Manic, I'm not letting the hedgehog I hate murder the hedgehog I love!" Ariella shouted, and then blushed when she realized she said what she wanted to tell him all day. Manic's eyes were sparkling like he has never heard a girl tell him 'I love you' before. "Ariella…" Manic said as he was about to touch her shoulder but was too late. Ariella ran towards Rosette at full speed. "DIAMOND…BLAST!" Rosette yelled as she flung her hand off of her Chaos Diamond (similar to the Chaos Emerald but it's more powerful) and blast of light went toward Ariella, hitting her head and making her fall backwards on her back, unconscious. "Ariella…!" Manic shouted as he ran over to his crush's side and held her in his arms. "Ariella, can you hear me?" Manic yelled as he shook her to wake up. Ariella didn't budge, she just lied their in her crush's arms, not moving or breathing. "Ariella, please answer me!" Manic kept repeating, but nothing happened. Ariella wouldn't wake up for him. "Ariella…?" Manic said, sounding like he was about to cry.

At that point, Sonic and Shadow both ran in and saw what happened. Shadow saw Ariella in Manic's arms, unconscious and not moving nor breathing. He gasped when he saw that and ran over to her side. "Ariella…!" Shadow yelled, sounding worried about his younger sister. But she still didn't respond. Manic felt miserable without his crush by his side and like he just wanted to punch the stuffing out of someone's body. That stuffing was going to have to be the girl who did this to Ariella…Rosette the Hedgehog. But just as Manic was about to stand up to fight Rosette again, he felt a hand go on top of his (the one on Ariella's stomach). Manic looked at the hand, and saw that it was Ariella's hand. He looked at her face and waited. Shadow even waited. Sonic was fighting Rosette while Manic stayed by Ariella's side. Shadow decided to go help Sonic out, even though they were on two different sides of good and evil, Shadow still kind of considered Sonic as a friend of his. Since Ariella and Manic were going to become more than just friends.

Manic held Ariella's hand close to him and held her closer to him. A tear ran down his cheek as he was looking at Ariella's emotionless face because he knew, she was already long gone forever, like a computer document that you lose forever if the computer crashes. So, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Ariella could feel his kiss and kisses him right back. Manic pulled away slowly just as Ariella's eyes began to open. Ariella saw Manic golden yellow eyes staring right at her. "Ariella, are you okay?" Manic asked, hoping she was really alive. Ariella smiles and said in return. "Yeah, I'm fine, Manic." Manic pulled her into a hug and Ariella hugged him right back. They were now considered a couple.

After a while of fighting, Shadow and Sonic were both on the ground. Rosette was seriously a master at fighting or else Shadow and Sonic wouldn't have been knocked down so easily. Ariella ran over to her brother and Manic ran over to his brother. "Shadow, you okay?" Ariella asked helping him stand up. Shadow looked at Ariella and saw that she was okay. "I'm fine, Ariella. Manic helped his brother stand up and they all braced themselves for another battle. "Man, you guys just don't give up." Rosette said with a sigh afterwards. "I guess I have no choice…" Rosette took off her Chaos Diamond and held in the air. It started glowing a little bit. Manic held Ariella in his arms to keep her safe. Shadow and Sonic both looked at each other and they both new what they were thinking. _This is the end._

~END OF CHAPTER 3~


	5. Chapter 4 New FriendNew Crush?

Author's note: there's some song lyrics in this chapter and I DO own them. It's an original I wrote myself for some of my friends that I trust.

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

**Chapter 4: New Friends, New Faces…New Crush?**

"DIAMOND…" Rosette was yelling. Tails flew in with the X Tornado just as Rosette said, "…CONTROL!" Roette's Chaos Diamond glowed very brightly to the point where you couldn't see Shadow, Sonic, Manic, Ariella, Sonia, or even Tails.

In the real world with Britain, she was playing her guitar at the park writing a new song.

_Thinkin' back on those days,_

_Only the memory I see,_

_Is just you and me, playing 'til our hearts content…_

Britain wrote that down on paper and then continued to play her guitar, but stopped when she saw a bright light come out of nowhere and then disappear, leaving 5 teens behind. Britain quickly put her guitar in it's case, snaped it just, grabbed her song binder, and ran over to see if the 5 teens were okay. But first, Britain put her stuff in her mini van, then ran over to the 5 teens. "OMG! Are you guys okay!" She asked in a worried tone as he helped Tails up. "Thanks. We're fine." Tails said. "No problem. Where did you guys come from if I might ask?" Britain responded with a question. The Sonic Gang, when the got up, realized that they were no longer hedgehogs and a fox…they were humans. Shadow was standing in the shade of the trees, so Britain only could see 4 there. "Uh…first, tell us who you are." Manic said. Ariella just hit him upside his green haired but tan skinned head, making Manic cringed in pain and hold his head.

"Oh, well, I'm Bretaña Taylor, but my sister calls me Star, or Britain." Britain replied. "This is Brunswick, Ohio. I know you guys came from somewhere out of that bright light. Where are you guys from and who are you guys?" Britain added a question. Sonic looked at Shadow in the shade. Shadow looked at him and smirked. "If you tell her the truth guys, she might run." Britain heard a voice in the shade. She looked and could make out Shadow's human body. "Oh, really? Try me!" Britain said in her clever but snoody tone voice.

"Well, I'm Ariella…Ariella the Hedgehog…" Ariella said. Shadow just looked at Ariella, and sighed. He knew Ariella was just like him since she was his year young sister, but she was also to be like Maria in a way…she wasn't. "I'm Manic, Manic the Hedgehog, Ariella's boyfriend." Manic replied. Ariella just blushed with a smile. _It feels good to hear him say that. _Ariella thought. "I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails added. "Why?" Britain asked. Tails then realized, he wasn't his fox self anymore. "Oh, right. I was a fox at one point…with 2 tails." Tails answered. Sonic just chuckled at Britain's face. "He's right, Star. I'm Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said as he closed one eye and did a thumbs up with his right hand. Britain then looked over at Shadow who was still in the shade of the trees. "And what about you…you never told me your name yet." Britain mentioned. Shadow just looked away then sighed. He didn't want to look at another human girl because he was still hurting from Maria's death. But he had to at least tell her his name. "The name is Shadow…Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow responded. That made Britain gasp under her breathe. She knew about the Sonic the Hedgehog series and watched all the episodes of **Sonic X**, and some episodes of **Sonic Underground**, but never got too crazy with it, considering she was the weird one in school. She continued to look at Shadow in the shade. To be honest, Shadow the Hedgehog was Britain's favorite hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She LOVED Shadow but new he would never be in the real world…until today. "Please, come out of the shade. Please?" Britain said in a sweet voice. Ariella looked at her big brother who was hesitating. She sighed as she looked at the ground. _He can't come out of the shade and look at you, Britain. He can't look at another human girl's face, afraid that he's never going to see it again. _Ariella thought. Then, she heard a twig break as Shadow walked out of the shade. Ariella looked up to see her brother standing in the light again, and smiled. Shadow still wasn't looking at Britain. He was just looking down at the ground.

Britain smiled. "That's better." She said. Shadow had black hair with a red highlight in the back, he still had is flaming red eyes, but they were human shaped this time. He had pale, but tan skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red unbuttoned polo shirt over top. He wore blue jeans and he still had his shoes that he was wearing as a hedgehog. Sonic looked and wored the same, only, his hair was blue, his eyes were green, skin was a little tan, but pale, and Shadow's black t-shirt, it was blue on Sonic. Sonic wore blue jeans, and he still had his shoes from a hedgehog on. Ariella looked almost similar to Shadow, only, she wore a purple dress with purple boots, her heart shaped locket that had a picture of her, her brother, and Maria together in it, and her ice blue Chaos Diamond on her neck. Her was longer with the red highlight like Shadow's, but going down the middle. Manic had green hair, pale but tan skin, and golden yellow eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with his orange vest that he wore when he was a hedgehog, blue jeans, and the same shoes he was wearing in Mobius. Tails, he was different (AN: If you know who Jason Dolley is, that's what Tails looks like only 12 years old). Tails had short blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a orange and blue t-shirt (blue down the middle of the shirt and orange for the sleeves), blue jeans, and his shoes he was wearing as a little fox in the lovely town of Mobius.

"Okay, I believe you guys were hedgehogs and a fox at one point, but what I don't get is…how did you guys get here from Mobius?" Britain said adding a question at the end. Sonic was thinking when he realized she knew where they were from, and knew they never told her. "How did you know we were from Mobius?" Sonic asked. "Oh, after hearing a certain name…" Britain began trying not to look at Shadow. "…I remembered all the Sonic the Hedgehog series in this world." She finished. "I have a series?" Sonic asked confused. "Yeah…" Britain said. Sonic, Tails, Manic, and Ariella looked in shock, Shadow was still looking at the ground, he wasn't shocked. "Welcome to the real world, guys." Britain added. Shadow heard Ariella sigh and looked over at her. "Rosette must have brought us here with her Chaos Diamond." She said. Shadow realized that Ariella had her's around her neck. "Ariella…what about your Chaos Diamond?" Shadow asked her. Ariella looked over at Shadow but wasn't smiling. "This is the work of a dark Chaos Diamond. That dark power is too much for mine, Shadow. If I use my Chaos Diamond to take us back…I'd siese to exist." Ariella replied looking away from her brother as she was saying the last part.

Everyone was in shock to hear that. Ariella was like Shadow in many ways, but they didn't know she was that weak to begin with. After a while, everyone shook it off. "Well, I guess you guys are here to stay, am I right?" Britain said. Shadow finally looked at her and was about to yell when all of a sudden, he noticed her greenish-blue eyes and long brownish blond hair. Then, he pictured Maria in her place and started blushing a light shade of pink that not even Britain could see. When the image of Maria left and he saw Britain again. He was shocked. _This girl reminds me of Maria. How can that be? _Shadow thought to himself. Him meeting a new Maria, was too much for his heart to handle.


	6. Chapter 5 The Song from Britain's heart

Author's Note: There's a song in here that I DO NOT OWN. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne, some of the lyrics I changed a bit.

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

**Chapter 5: The Song from Britain's Heart**

At Rosette's lair in the human world, Rosette was wearing what she was wearing as a hedgehog, along with the shoes. But she had long black hair with a hot pink highlight going down the side. She had tan skin and golden yellow eyes. She was human just like the Sonic Gang.

Rosette was laughing her evil laugh. "Now that they are dead, I can finally take over Mobius and then the real world!" Rosette screamed. Then, a familiar face walked into the room. He had green hair like Manic, pale but tan skin, and golden yellow eyes. He had a white tank top and his black leather jacket with the fire pater on the sleeves on him. He wore blue jeans and the shoes he was wearing as a hedgehog. He put one hand on his hip and let the other dangle. Rosette could feel him in the room and stopped laughing. "Took you long enough to get here, green boy." Rosette finally said, back still to the boy that was in the room. "Hey, couldn't find the lair." The boy replied. Rosette turned around as she giggled. "So, what do you have to report…Scourge?" Rosette asked. Scourge sighed. He was watching them and saw them meet Britain Taylor, and he heard Manic introduce him as Ariella's boyfriend. That hurt him to the core. "Well?" Rosette demanded.

Scourge looked up at Rosette and said in return, "Nice try, but they aren't dead. They are a still alive and the worse part is…they are here in the real world too." Rosette was fumming mad at this. She was so mad, that she punched one of her mirrors and it shattered into a million little shards of glass. Scourge covered his face as glass was flying and when they were done, he uncovered his face slowly. Rosette felt hot like her blood pressure was rising. "I told you Sonic would survive that blast!" A voice said to Rosette. Scourge saw the body of a different person when Rosette went in front of her magic mirror. He saw a girl with short pink hair, electric green eyes, and pale but tan skin. She wore a cute little red dress with red boots. He recognized her as…Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog girl who was obsessed with Sonic.

"Why is Amy in that mirror, Rosette?" Scourge asked, worried. Rosette just stood their with a blank look on he face as she looked at Amy in the mirror. "She's not in the mirror, Scourge…" Rosette replied. Scourge just gasped in realization. "That means…you're…" Scourge began to say when Amy inturrupted. "You won't get away with this, Rosette! Sonic will wonder why I haven't chased after him in a long time and come looking for me!" Rosette just chuckled. "If you say so…Amelia." Rosette replied. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, show Sonic and friends, where did they fall!" Rosette then chanted as the magic mirror changed to reveal the place where Sonic and his friends had landed. Rosette noticed someone new though…she noticed a human girl who wasn't from Mobius. When she turned around, she saw the face of the girl and gasped under her breathe. "Freeze frame!" Rosette yelled the demand. The mirror froze the image of Britain looking over her shoulder but she could still see her face. Rosette studied Britain's face for a minute or 2 and then got even more mad. "So, they made a new friend, have they? You didn't mention that, Scourge." Rosette said in a cold voice. "I-I didn't think that was important." Scourge said in reply as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You idiot!" Rosette yelled as she turned around to face him. "Of course it's important!" Rosette yelled, continuing her thought. "I bet she reminds Shadow of Maria because she sure reminds me of that human girl Shadow loved." Rosette finished as she turned back to the mirror. "Well, if that's the case…Shadow's going to have a very shattered heart when I get my hands on this girl. She's going to wish she never ever met Sonic and his friends." Rosette added as she started to laugh creepily.

Scourge was actually kind of worried for this girl. He knew how much Shadow would be heart broken to see a second Maria Robotnik die by a villain's hand. He would kill himself this time. _I have to stop Rosette and get Amy back for Sonic. But how? _Scourge was thinking. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Ariella's new friend…even if that meant betraying Rosette and going behind her back.

Later on with the Sonic Gang, everyone was at Britain's house. Britain was sitting in her room alone, playing her guitar, and trying to writer her new song, but didn't have anymore inspiration for the chorus. So, she stopped writing, and flipped to a song that she wrote in memory of her best friend and crush ever since 6th grade. As she read it to herself before singing it, the memory of the day of that stupid car crash that Trent's brother Jason caused was overwhelming her brain. She was lucky to survive along with Jason. But Trent wasn't so lucky. _Why Trent? You had to fight…just a little bit longer…for me._ Britain thought to herself.

Britain got up the courage after a while and was able to play the song. So, she just started playing the song on her guitar. Shadow happened to walk by when he heard Britain playing her guitar. He stopped and listened as Britain began to sing.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love,_

_I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide how I feel…_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, cuz you are gone too,_

_But always know, always know, always know, that I love you, Trent,_

_I love you, Trent…oh…I love you, Trent, oh._

_Goodbye, blue eyes, goodbye for now,_

_Goodbye, sunshine, take care of yourself…_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, cuz you are gone too,_

_But always know, always know, always know, that I love you, Trent,_

_I love you, Trent…oh…I love you, Trent, oh._

_Lul-lulaby, distract me with your rhymes, lul-lulaby…_

_Lul-lulaby, boy help me think tonight, lul-lulaby…_

_(Lul-lulaby…)_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, cuz you are gone too,_

_But always know, always know, always know, that I love you, Trent,_

_I love you, Trent…oh…I love you, Trent, oh._

_I love you, Trent…I love you, so…I love you, Trent…_

_Goodbye, blue eyes, goodbye my love…_

As Britain played the last chord of the song, she broke down crying. "Please! Please let him come back!" Britain said between sobs. Shadow looked inside her room and saw the picture on her nightstand of her and Trent together at a party, 3 days before Trent's death. Shadow sighed. _She's feeling the same type of pain. Losing someone she cared about deeply is exactly how I feel about losing Maria. _Shadow thought. Britain had dropped her guitar on the floor and started crying into her pillow. Shadow walked into the room and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her back, which made Britain look up to see Shadow sitting right there, trying to comfert her. She then sat up and hugged Shadow as she cried into his chest. He allowed it. He just put his arms around and hugged her right back. Shadow knew exactly how she felt, and didn't want anyone else to have to cry alone…like he did when he first came to earth in Mobius.

~END OF CHAPTER 5~


	7. Chapter 6 Sonic's true feelings

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

**Chapter 6: Rosette's confession and Sonic's true feelings**

Later that sunset evening, Sonic was going for a walk (for once not a run) around the real world town. He was thinking before meeting Rosette the Hedgehog. He remembered Amy chasing him and having no sign of Rosette. Rosette comes around after Amy was declaired dead.

—FLASHBACK— (They are hedgehogs right now)

Sonic was running as fast as he could to get away from Amy. "Amy, please! Leave me alone!" Sonic yelled behind him. "But Sonic…!" Amy yelled back to him. Sonic kept running, but was slowing down a little bit because he secretly wanted Amy to catch him. But then, Amy tripped on a step and fell down on the concrete sidewalk, breaking her neck, and making her go unconscious. Sonic stopped running and looked behind him to see Amy, on the ground, unconscious. "Amy!" Sonic yelle as he ran back over to her and knelt down next to her. He could see that Amy's neck had broken and that she wasn't moving. Sonic felt her pulse in her wrist but nothing was beating. But what really made him upset, was when he listened for her heart beat…there was nothing there.

—END OF FLASHBACK— (Back to being humans)

A tear ran down Sonic's cheek as he kept on walking. But after that, has he kept on walking, he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. "Sonic? Where are you, crazy blue boy?" Sonic looked shocked to hear that voice again. "A-Amy?" Sonic asked as turned around and saw Amy walking down the sidewalk towards him. 'Amy' saw Sonic and was excited. "Sonic!" She said as she ran over to him and hugged him. "AH! Amy, too tight!" Sonic choked out. "Oh…" 'Amy' began as she pulled away. "…sorry about that." Sonic just studied her eyes…they weren't her normal pretty color green. No! They were…a golden yellow. He looked back at when they were in Mobius and he met Rosette's ugly looking eyes. He remembered them being a golden yellow color.

Sonic looked at who was supposedly Amy and said. "Amy, be honest with me, do you remember how you broke your neck?" 'Amy' was confused but didn't show it. "Uh, yeah…" She was playing along anyway. "I…uh…fell out of bed?" Amy grinned a silly grin. Sonic sighed. _Rosette got the fallen down part right but not the part where she fell out of bed. _Sonic thought. "So, how did you know about my feelings towards Amy, Rosette?" Sonic asked. Rosette growled. "You're smarter than I thought, Sonic the Hedgehog, I'll give you that." Rosette said as she turned back into her normal form as a human. "Thanks, but how did you know?" Sonic replied ending with a question. "Oh, that's easy to tell you…" Rosette began. Sonic just looked at her trying to hold back tears from falling down his cheeks.

"You see, Sonic…Amy told me herself." Rosette finished. Sonic gasped in disbelief. "How? She was declaired dead!" Sonic yelled at Rosette, who had her arms crossed. Rosette just chuckled a bit. Then, took out a mirror from her left sleeve on her crop top t-shirt and turned her back at Sonic as she held up he mirror to her face but not enough to her face so Sonic could see what she was talking about. There, Sonic saw Amy as a human in the mirror. "Sonic!" Amy cried out. "Amy?" Sonic said, still in disbelief that Amy was alive. "You wicked witch! Release Amy from that mirror right now!" Sonic yelled at Rosette. Rosette just laughed as she turned around. "My dear boy. I don't have her trapped in this mirror…" She began. Sonic just looked at her, confused now.

"…heck, I don't even have her kidnapped."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic yelled at her. "What I'm trying to tell you is that…" Rosette began. She looked at Sonic with this time, beautiful green eyes like Amy. Sonic knew right away after seeing the eye color change on Rosette. _No…she can't be…she's… _Sonic thought. "…I **AM** Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog." Rosette finished in Amy's voice. She put the mirror away and her eyes went back to their normal cold golden yellow color. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get going. But before I do, just know that if you hurt me in anyway, you're hurting your beloved Amy as well." Rosette said to Sonic, sternly. Sonic just stared at her, still in shock to find out that Amy was alive and that she was actually Rosette.

"Keep that in mind if we have our last battle together." Rosette added and then disappeared in black smoke leaving Sonic there to cough from the smoke. "Amy…don't worry, my Amy! I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do!" Sonic yelled. Just then, he ran back to Britain's house to warn everyone about his encounter with Rosette and what she had just confessed to him.

Over at Britain's house, Britain was hanging out with Ariella, and Manic. They were making her laugh her butt off. Shadow was looking over at her and for the first time in a long time, he smiled. Britain pulled the smile out of him. _I feel like I did when I would hang out with Maria and Ariella. Britain, except for the singing, she's like Maria in so many ways. _Shadow thought to himself. He then heard Sonic's voice come into the moment. "Guys, I have some bad news!" Sonic was yelling repeatedly. Tails walked in as Sonic ran up the stairs and into the living room where everyone was. "Guys, I found out something that I really wish I knew how!" Sonic yelled. "What's wrong, bro.?" Manic asked. "Yeah, Sonic. Is something wrong?" Ariella added. "Yeah. Something is wrong. I just encountered Rosette…" Sonic responded.

"You WHAT?" Everyone but Britain said at once. "Uh…" Britain was about to say. "I met up with Rosette and she told me that if we hurt her in anyway then…" Sonic was trying to say. "Then what, faker?" Shadow said, sounding more ticked than usual. "Then…then we'll be hurting Amy Rose as well." Sonic finished. Shadow just looked at him. "What do you mean, Sonic?" Tails asked. "I'm trying to say that Amy and Rosette are the same person!" Sonic yelled. Everyone but Britain gasped. "Guys!" Everyone looked over at Britain. "Uh, I know you all know who Rosette is, but I don't." Britain said. Sonic sighed. He looked at Shadow since he figured that he liked Britain and motioned him to tell Britain about the new enemy they're facing. Shadow sighed and walked over to Britain and sat down next to her. "Britain, Rosette is the villain we're facing. She's the one who brought us here." Shadow began explaining. "With her powerful black Chaos Diamond. It looks like mine only it's the color black." Ariella cut in. Shadow looke relieved that she did. "She came out of nowhere right after Amy was supposedly declaired dead from a broken neck." Sonic added. "Our plan was to kill her but since Rosette is Amy we can't now." Manic added.

Britain started getting an understanding of their situation. But then Britain realized something. The feeling she had before Sonic and his friends showed up was maybe, just maybe, warning her about Rosette and the others coming to this world. She looked at Shadow and smiled. "Okay, I got your situation now." Britain said as she looked around at all of them. "What can I do to help?" She added. Shadow looked shocked at what Britain had offered. He knew that this would probably be the death of her if she helped. "Thanks for the…" Shadow began to say under his breathe when he heard Manic say. "You don't need to help. We just need to find a way to get Amy back without hurting Rosette." Shadow sighed. _Thanks for take the words right out of my mouth, Manic. _Shadow thought. "Well, I want to help." Britain said, as she took Shadow's hand. Shadow blushed when he felt her hand touch his. "Besides, we're friends now. There's no way I'll let you guys do this on your own." She added. Sonic smiled and nodded his head.

Britain smiled and then put her head on Shadow's shoulder, not realizing she's indicating she likes him. But all Shadow did, was just smile at Britain.

~END OF CHAPTER 6~


	8. Chapter 7 Shooting Star and Rosette

Author's Note: There's a song in the chapter that I DO OWN. It's an original I wrote called "Chasing those Stars". Enjoy!

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

**Chapter 7: Shooting Star and Rosette Dark**

The next day, Britain was getting ready to perform her gig at Apple Bees. She was as nervous as a dog when a stranger walks through the door of their house (I know that's a bad simile, leave me alone *lol*). She put on her black leather high-heeled boots, after putting on her hot pink tight-like leggings, her form-fitting black dress that had a black and white striped shirt attached to it, a hot pink sweater that the sleaves stopped short, almost hitting the elbows, and a black fishnet. She put on a hot pink clip on bracelet, one hot pink hoop earing and one black hoop earing. She put on a long necklace chain that had little circles on it with pink gems in them and wrapped around her neck twice so it wouldn't be too long. She then put on her red crusifix and her promise ring on her right hand ring finger (the hand that has the fishnet on it). She then put on her make-up and brushed her hair. She was ready to go.

Britain took a deep breathe and smiled into the mirror. _This is it. Time for me to sing like I haven't sang before. _She thought as she turned off her bed room light and walked out the door.

Sonic was outside waiting for everyone to come out because it was almost time for them to go see Britain perform for the first time. Shadow walked out, with a face that reminded everyone of Shadow the Hedgehog, not Shadow Robotnik (Shadow, Sonic, Manic, and Ariella came up with last names so no one would think they were weird).

"What's taking Britain so long? It's almost time for her gig to start." Ariella said. Manic shrugged, indicating he didn't know. Shadow looked at the door, and waited. Britain was ready but wasn't ready to perform her original songs for everyone at Apple Bees just yet. She wasn't even expecting to get the gig. She just applied just to get her name out there. The day they called her and said that she got it was the happiest day of her life, but also the scariest. She didn't feel ready to sing.

"I can't do this. I just can't." Britain kept repeating to her self. Just then, she heard a voice call for her. "Britain, you coming." She knew that cold sounding voice anywhere. It was Shadow. He sounded worried. "I-I'll be there in-in a min-minute." Britain called back, stuttering. Shadow came up stairs and saw her sitting on the couch, looking more scared that the day before. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Britain, what's wrong?" Shadow asked. Britain looked away from his eyes and said in return, "I-I can't do it. I just…I just can't." Shadow could tell she was scared, and that she didn't feel ready. But he knew that she had to face her fears and sing for the crowd at that resturant.

Shadow touched Britain's hand and turned her head to look at him. Britain blushed a bright shade of pink. _What is he doing? _She thought as she looked into his flaming red eyes. "I know your scared, Star. I was scared too about my first gig with Sonic's band." He said. Britain just kept staring at him. "But that's different, Shadow. You're in a band, I'm all alone." Britain said, finally breaking the gaze and looked away again. Shadow just sighed and took her hand he was touching into his hand. Britain blushed even brighter than before. _Oh, Shadow… _Britain thought.

"I'll tell you what, if you freeze up, I'll tell them to stop the track and we'll come home." Shadow said. Britain looked at him. "Are you kidding, Shadow? Get real. I'm not going to freeze, I'll just not be in good voice because I'm too scared." She replied. Shadow then helped her stand up from the couch and he said, "Star, trust me on this. You're going to be fine." Britain looked at Shadow again and this time she smiled. "Thanks, Shadow. You're a good friend." She said. Then, she kissed Shadow's cheek. Shadow was shocked when she did. Then, walked away downstairs, with a smile on her face. Shadow touched the cheek that Britain kissed and looked the way she went. Shadow then smiled as his hand dropped from his cheek. "Maria, give me a sign. I'm not sure if she's the one." He said as he walked downstairs.

_Trent, give me a sign. If Shadow the Hedgehog…I mean, Shadow Robotnik is the one, please let me know. _Britain thought as she drove away from the house in her little mini van with Sonic, Ariella, Tails, and Manic all in the back seats, while Shadow was in the passenger seat and Britain was driving them all to Apple Bees in brunswick.

With Rosette the Hedgehog, known as Rosette Dark in the real world, at her lair, she was bruing up a plane to get rid of Shadow, Ariella, Sonic, Manic, and Tails once and for all. But to do that, she had to get rid of Britain first. "Let's see, if I poison Britain's food…no, no, that won't work." Rosette was rambling on. Scourge was leaning his back against a wall just listening in on her, with his eyes closed and arms across his chest. "Maybe if I…no, no…" Rosette kept on going with different planes then changing her mind. "Will you just choose one already, Amy?" Scourge said. Rosette got furious at the name he called her. "Don't EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" She yelled at Scourge, who wasn't scared and didn't move a muscle. He scuffed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't think Sonic will want to fight you knowing that you're really Amy, Rosette." Scourge finally said after saying nothing the entire time he was there.

"Well, if you're so smart why don't you think of a plane!" Rosette yelled at him. Scourge thought for a moment and then said, "No thank you, Rosette. I'd rather be the minion than plan to kidnapped that talented girl." Rosette just looked furious until after hearing Scourge's reply, she got an idea that she knew would work. "Kidnap? Kidnap…yes…that's a perfect idea! I'll kidnap Britain, because then Shadow will have to surrender to protect the girl he loves!" Rosette said as she had an evil laugh build up. _Look out, Britain…Rosette has gone mad. _Scourge said. Rosette kept working on her evil laugh and when she was done, she disappeared in black smoke, leaving Scourge coughing in the stuff.

At Apple Bees with the Sonic gang and Britain, she was…hiding, in the bathroom. She still didn't feel ready and just want to crawl in a corner and pass out. Ariella went inside to look for her and said, "Britain, it's not that big of a deal. Trust me, I'm a singer too and I was completely frightened going out on stage to perform my originals, but everyone loved them when I was done singing." Britain came out of a stall and looked at Ariella. "Did Shadow send you in here?" Britain asked. Ariella just sighed and nodded her head yes. Britain just smiled and said, "I'm glad he cares. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have killed myself by now." Ariella laughed as did Britain, and once they calmed down, they both left the bathroom.

Rosette appeared outside the resturant and walked in so no one would scream and let them think she was a villain. The only thing she didn't expect was the entire Sonic gang to be there.

Rosette looked around and saw Sonic and his friends right away and growled under her breathe. _What are they doing he…? Oh, right…Britain's performing today. _Rosette thought. Sonic was laughing and having fun until he saw Rosette standing in the door looking around, and acting like she hasn't saw them yet. Sonic gasped under his breathe so Ariella, Manic, Shadow, and Tails wouldn't hear him. _Oh, no, Rosette's here! She's probaly after Britain! _Sonic thought. He came to a conclusion with more time than he thought he had. _I can't let Britain get hurt because of that wicked witch…who is really Amy…my beloved Amy Rose. _Just then, Britain's original song "Chasing those Stars" came on and it was time for Britain, to sing.

_They say it takes time to heal,_

_From a heart that's been torn…_

Britain began to sing and everyone was getting into the song. When she saw that, she imediately smiled and continued to sing.

_Cuz you take what they say,_

_And believe it, another day…_

Just then, on the track, came drums and a bass guitar, indicating the chorus is coming up.

_Here we are, followin' our dreams,_

_Catchin' those stars, it's better than it seemed,_

_No one can stop us now, they won't even know how,_

_Cuz here we are, chasin' those stars…_

Britain was getting into the music as well and didn't feel scared anymore. Shadow was smiling and couldn't help but bob his head to the music.

_I see you in your homeroom,_

_And I see you get picked on,_

_Just don't listen to their lies,_

_Cuz I can see they're, scared in their eyes…_

_Here we are, followin' our dreams,_

_Catchin' those stars, it's better than it seemed,_

_No one can stop us now, they won't even know how,_

_Cuz here we are, chasin' those stars…_

Just then, the music kept playing and Britain was dancing all over the stage and everyone was enjoying her voice. Rosette however, had a creepy grin on her face, showing her fangs from being a hedgehog. The Sonic gang didn't have their fangs, but Rosette did.

The music stopped for a moment and picked back up again as Britain sang the last chorus to the song. Once she was done, everyone including the Sonic gang, went berserk. Britain couldn't stop smiling. _This is a dream come true. _Britain thought. Just then, she looked over at Rosette, but didn't know it was Rosette and saw that she wasn't going berserk. _I don't care. If she doesn't like my music, then that's fine. _Sonic saw Britain looking at Rosette and wanted to scream out her name, but he knew that if she did, it would embarrasse Britain and she wouldn't be able to sing another song.

That night, Britain was all done with her gig and everyone was back at her house. "You were great, Star!" Tails said when the got into the house. "Thanks, Tails." Britain replied. Shadow could tell that something was bothering her. "What's wrong, Star?" He asked. Britain looked at Shadow and smiled. "Nothing. I'm fine. I'm going to go for a walk." She replied and left. Sonic sighed. "Guys, I know…" he began to say when they all heard a scream come from outside. Shadow ran outside and saw Britain on the ground, uncoscious. "Britain!" He yelled and started to run towards her but got pushed back by a forcefield of black magic. "AH!" He yelled again as he hit the ground hard on his back. Ariella ran up to her brother and helped him stand up.

"You okay, Shadow!"

"I'm fine, Arie!"

They heard an evil laugh coming from the wind as Britain was disappearing. "Britain!" Shadow yelled but she never woke up and was completely gone. "No…" Shadow could still hear the evil laugh in the wind and got really ticked…no…furious at Rosette right now. "ROSETTE, YOU SON OF BITCH, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs (I know I said this was minus the swear words, but Shadow is the only one who will swear from here on out). "Good luck with that, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Rosette's voice spoke back in the wind as she laughed some then faded away. Shadow's teeth were clenched and his hands were bunched into fists. _I'm not letting Britain die by that bitch's hand. Hang in there, Britain. I'll save you. Just wait for me and hang in there. _Shadow thought. And with that, Shadow took out his Chaos Emerald and held it up to the sky and yelled, "CHAOS…CONTROL!" The emerald went bright then faded, revealing that Shadow had disappeared. _Be careful, Shadow…don't get hurt. _Ariella thought. Manic and Sonic decided to follow behind by running. Wherever the glow of the Chaos Emerald was, that was where Shadow would most likely be. So, they ran at full speed down the street to go look for Rosette's lair. Tails stand behind and got his comunicater all set and ready for when Sonic called him. Ariella just stood there, looking at the night sky and sighed. _Please, Maria…pray…and ask God to protect Shadow in this battle. I just found him and I'm not losing him again. _Ariella thought as her hands bunched up into fists. The final battle, was just around the corner.

~END OF CHAPTER 7~


	9. Chapter 8 Kidnapped

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

**Chapter 8: Kidnapped**

Britain was still unconsicous at Rosette's real world lair. Her wrists were tied behind her back, her arms taped to a chair, her ankles were tied together, and her mouth was taped shut. Britain kept groaning and wincing but wouldn't wake up. She was dreaming.

—BRITAIN'S DREAM—

Britain was lying on the ground in a field of white roses. She was unconscious and she was wearing a beautiful hot pink silk dress that went all the way down to the ground, black high heeled shoes, and a black fishnet shirt underneath. She even had a black colored star by her left eye.

A boy came running up to her and held her in his arms. He was wearing an outfit that looked like Prince Charming's outfit from the Disney movie **Cinderella,** but it was the color black and red.

He held her close in his arms. "Bretaña, wake up! Bretaña!" He was yelling repeatedly. Finally, Britain woke up and saw the prince by her side. She smiled. "Trent…" She said as she sat up. Just then, their outfits changed to their everyday wear but they were still in the white rose field. Britain realized that the dream was having, she had never had ever since the night before Trent's death. She got freaked out, but somehow new that Trent would know why she was having this 'Prince Charming' dream. "Why am I having this dream again, Trent?" Britain asked him, sounding very curious.

Trent just smiled. "Why are you asking me, my Shooting Star?" He asked her back. Britain rolled her eyes. "Because the last time I had this dream was the night before your death." She responded. Trent just chuckled a little bit and looked at Britain's gorgeous greenish-blue eyes. "Star, you've been kidnapped and you're believing that I'm going to save you when you know I'm dead." Trent explained. Britain just listened. She didn't know what to think. Whenever she would pass out because of her bouncing off the walls because she wouldn't have her medcine for her ADHD in her or because she would just pass out because of her low blood surger, he would be there right by her side. He would carry her to the nurses office or even home if he could. "That's why you're having this dream again, Star. You think I'm going to save you when in reality…" Trent finished as he faded away. "Trent! No…NO!" Britain yelled. "Hey Star…how's it going?" A familiar cold tone voice had said. Britain turned her head and saw Shadow as a human right there behind her, with a smile on his face and one hand in his blue jeans pocket, while the other just dangled on the side.

Britain smiled excitedly as she got up off the ground and looked at Shadow. "Shadow…what-what are you doing here?" She asked, still excited. "What? Can't a guy save the girl he loves without being questioned?" Shadow said back. Britain's excited look disappeared and she started blushing a little bit. But then she got excited again then ran up to Shadow and hugged him. He hugged her right back. _So, Shadow really IS the one. He's coming to save me. Oh, Shadow…I love you too. _She thought, as a tear ran down her cheek.

—END OF BRITAIN'S DREAM—

Just then, Britain woke up from her dream and looked around. She felt the rope and tape around her arms and the duct tape on her mouth. She struggled to break free but couldn't. "MHMM!" She yelled in a mumble. Scourge walked in and said with his back leaning against a wall. "Well, look who finally woke up." Britain looked straight ahead and saw Scourge as a human. Britain knew who he was right away and got very ticked off. _He works for Rosette, I see. Well, he's going to get an ass wooping when Shadow gets here. _Britain thought.

Outside of Rosette's lair, Shadow was standing there, looking at it just as Sonic and Manic ran up to him. "Hey Shadow." Manic said. Shadow looked at them both then looked away. "What took you guys so long?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Traffic?" Sonic joked. Manic chuckled but stopped when Shadow shot him a nasty look. "Shadow, we're here now. So, let's go save Britain already." A female voice had said. They all turned around and Shadow's arms dropped from being acrossed his chest when he saw Ariella standing there. "Ariella, go back to the house. It's too dangerous for you to be here." Manic and Shadow both said in unison. "Oh, wow…my brother and boyfriend." Ariella said as she walked up to Shadow. "I'm like you in many ways, Shadow. I even have my own tricks up my sleeve. Let me help. She's my friend too." She told Shadow. She walked over to Manic after Shadow nodded, indicating that he said okay. "Ariella, I don't want you getting…" Manic began but got interrupted when Ariella just kissed him on the lips. Manic kissed her right back, then pulled away after a while. "I'm don't want you getting hurt, Arie." Manic said in a whisper. "I won't." Ariella whispered back with a smile on her face. Manic sighed and smiled back.

"Now come on, team. Let's go in there and kick a blood red rose's ass." Shadow said. Sonic got a tear going down his cheek. Shadow knew Amy was inside Rosette and they had to save her. But, if the only way to save Amy was to kill Rosette with her inside, then, Sonic would kill himself just to be with Amy once more.

Back in Rosette's lair, Scourge had brought Britain in Rosette's experiment room, still tied up but the tape around her arms was no longer there. "Well, hello my little hostage." Rosette said while looking in her magic mirror. Britain saw Amy in the mirror with her arms acrossed her chest. Amy saw Britain tied up and got very furious at Rosette. "You let this girl go!" Amy yelled, flinging her arms back down to her sides, with her hands bunched into fists. Rosette just laughed and turned away. She walked over to Britain, knelt down to her level (considering she's tied up sitting on the floor now), and took the tape off her mouth. Britain gasped for air and coughed up a little bit of blood but not too much. "You'll never get away with this, Rosette!" Britain yelled at Rosette. "I've heard that a lot. Shadow said it like he was pissed off at me." Rosette said back.

"Well he should be! Shadow's going to come for me! You'll see, bitch!" Britain yelled back in return. Rosette laughed and looked back the magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the…" She began to chant when all of a sudden, purple crystal spears came flying in hitting Rosette the same why they did in Mobius Park. "AH!" Rosette yelled as she fell down on her butt. "OW! Who dares to…?" She began to say when she saw Sonic, Manic, Ariella, and Shadow there together. Britain saw Shadow right away and smiled excitedly. "Shadow!" She yelled. Shadow looked over and saw Britain tied up. "Britain!" Shadow yelled back. He was about to run towards her when Scourge stepped in front of her. "Sorry, Shadow the Hedgehog." Scourge said, as put on an evil grin, showing his teeth. Ariella knew him right away. "No way. The leather jacket gives it away. Scourge!" Ariella yelled. Scourge looked over at Ariella and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ariella the Hedgehog." He said as he punched Shadow in the stomach, making Shadow spit up a little bit of blood and fall to the floor. "Shadow!" Ariella and Britain yelled at the same time. Shadow was holding his stomach as he sat on the ground in pain. Scourge just chuckled evily for a little while. _This battle is going to be harder than I thought. _Shadow thought to himself. He looked at Britain and winked at her. Britain smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. _Hang in there, Star. I'll save you…even if it's the last thing I do._

~END OF CHAPTER 8~


	10. Chapter 9 GoodbyeAriella

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

**Chapter 9: Goodbye…Ariella**

"Diamond Spears!" Ariella said as she flung her hand off of her Chaos Diamond and purple crystle spears flew out of the diamond and they hit Scourge in the arms and legs, making him fall down on his butt. "OW! Okay, I deserve that." He said under his breathe. Ariella ran over to her brother and knelt down next to him. "Shadow, are you okay?" She asked, worried about him. "I-I'm fine." Shadow responded. "It's just hard to breathe right now, that's all." Ariella was so worried for her brother that she didn't realize that Rosette was fighting Sonic and Manic. Sonic was already down, and trying to get back up but couldn't. Manic was still going strong until one hit on the head made him crumble to the floor next to his brother. Rosette then put her hand on her Chaos Diamond and closed her eyes. Manic looked at Sonic and he looked at his brother. They were both thinking the same thing. _We're toast._

Ariella noticed this and didn't know what to do. "Ariella, go to Manic." Shadow chocked out. Ariella smiled at her brother and ran over to her boyfriend and his brother. "Manic!" Ariella yelled. Manic saw her and yelled back, "Ariella, stay back!" Ariella didn't listen. She kept running towards him. Rosette opened her eyes real fast. They were glowing a fire red. "DIAMOND…ARROW!" She yelled as she flung her hand off of her diamond and an arrow came flying out with a black glow around it. Ariella saw the glowing tainted arrow was head for Manic. So, she ran faster than she normally ran before. Manic got up along with Sonic and just then, the arrow was almost near Manic when Ariella ran in. Manic and Sonic gasped at the same time. Shadow was able to get up the strength to stand up again. When he turned around, he saw his sister, with an arrow in her chest. Ariella was smiling as a tear ran down her cheek.

She fell to her knees and just as she was about to fall on her back to indicate that she was dying, Manic knelt down and caught her just before she hit the ground. "Ariella?" Manic yelled. "M-Manic, are-are you o-o-okay?" Ariella asked, her voice sounding very weak. Manic just looked at her with a tear going down his cheek. The only girl he had ever loved with all his heart, was just about to die. "Am I okay? Of course I am, Arie! But you're not!" Manic yelled at her. "Why did you do that?" Ariella just smiled as she winced in pain. Manic pulled the arrow out of her chest and set it down on the ground. _No…Ariella… _Britain thought. "Hey, people do crazy things…when they're in love, Manic." She replied. Manic held her closer to his chest. "Hang in there, Ariella! You're going to be okay!" Manic yelled. Sonic noticed that the arrow wound in her chest was in the spot of her heart. _No…the arrow must have hit her heart even though it was barely a chore to get it out! It probably just missed it but puctured it! _Sonic thought. He put his hand on Manic's shoulder and pointed to the wound. Manic saw that it was where heart is and lost the war of letting more tears come down.

Shadow ran over to his sister and knelt down next to her. "Ariella, hang in there!" He yelled. Ariella looked at her brother and smiled. "At least…I got to see you…again, Shadow." Ariella said, weaker than before. Shadow had a tear escape the corner of his eye. Britain felt real bad for Shadow. He just found Ariella and he's going to lose her again. _Poor Shadow. _She thought. Britain got really ticked off and tried real hard to break free from the ropes.

Manic just stared at his girlfriend, trying not to cry, but it's obvious with the tears running down his face. Ariella looked at Manic and put her hand on his cheek. He touched her hand and held it there. "I love you, Manic the Hedgehog." Ariella said. Then, her hand started falling from under Manic's hand. Manic looked surprised but sad at the same time as he watched her hand in the ground and her eyes close forever. Her breathing stopped and her warmth of her body grew cold. Ariella the Hedgehog (Robotnik)…was dead.

"No…Ariella?" Manic said. Ariella didn't answer. "No!" Manic yelled as he lost it and began to cry. Shadow got really pissed off at Rosette that he got up off the ground and ran towards Rosette. But stopped when he saw that Rosette fell to the ground because of a chair that flew in the air. "OW!" Rosette yelled. She looked over and was in shock to see who threw the chair. Shadow followed her gaze and saw Britain standing there with Scourge by her side.

~END OF CHAPTER 9~


	11. Chapter 10 the Chaos Diamond

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

**Chapter 10: The Chaos Diamond**

"Scourge, how could you?" Rosette asked while still laying on the ground. "Rosette, I'm done with you! Yeah, I maybe evil like you but that doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you for killing Ariella!" Scourge yelled at her. "Britain!" Shadow yelled as he ran over to Britain and hugged her. Britain hugged him right back with a smile on her face. "Are you okay, Star?" Shadow asked as he pulled away. "I'm fine, Shadow." Britain said, excited.

"I knew you'd come."

"Like I would let the girl I love suffer!" Shadow said as he turned around to face Rosette with an arm out in front of Britain. Britain's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. _He said 'the girl I love' in my dream too! _Britain thought. Once Shadow realized what he had said, he smiled. He was waiting for the right time to tell her how he felt but she got kidnapped before he could. _I guess this was the right time to tell her. _Shadow thought.

Scourge ran towards Rosette and started fighting her. Manic was able to get it together for a little bit and got off the ground with Sonic and started fighting Rosette as well. Shadow ran in and joined the fight. Britain stayed behind. Then, she noticed a glow of a diamond from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Ariella's Chaos Diamond glowing, just enough to heal her arrow wound and to wake her up. Britain looked back at the fight and was worried for Shadow. She saw that he was getting a bad beating. Just when she thought that there was nothing she could do to help them, a Chaos Diamond appeared around her neck. She knew exactly how to use it after watching Ariella use hers.

She put her hand on the diamond and closed her eyes. Rosette shot everyone to the ground. They all tried to get up but it was no use. "Fools. I'm too strong for your power." Rosette said. "Maybe for their power…" Britain began to say. Rosette looked at Britain and so did the rest of the gang. "…but what about mine?" She finished as she opened her eyes slowly and Rosette saw them glowing a hot pink glow like her Chaos Diamond. "DIAMOND…" Britain began. "What? No!" Rosette was yelling. Everyone was able to get up and move out of the way further. A girl appeared next to Britain doing the same thing with her diamond. "…BLAST!" The two girls said in unison as they flung their hands off of their diamonds and a blast of white light came from them in the shape of a ball and combined. Manic looked behind him and saw that Ariella's body was gone. He looked back at the girls and saw that the second girl next to Britain…was Ariella.

The big white ball of light hit Rosette head on, destroying Rosette's spirit forever. The person left unconscious in Rosette's place…was Amy Rose. "Amy!" Sonic yelled, as he ran over to her side and held her in his arms. "Amy, can you hear me?!" Sonic yelled as he shook her to wake her up. Amy's eyes opened slowly as she saw Sonic holding her in his arms. "S-Sonic?" Amy said. Sonic smiled and hugged her and Amy hugged him back. "Welcome back, Amy!" Sonic yelled as a tear escaped the corner of his eye.

"Now that is what I call a first time for everything." Ariella said. Britain looked over at Ariella and smiled. "Welcome back, Ariella." Britain said. Ariella looked at Britain and smiled back. She saw Shadow looking shocked to see his sister alive. So, she walked over to him and smiled some more. "Hey…big brother." She said. Shadow smiled and hugged his sister. Ariella hugged him right back and kept on smiling.

Britain watched and smiled. When Ariella and Shadow pulled away from their hug, Shadow remembered something from Space Colony Arrk.

—FLASHBACK— (They are hedgehogs)

Shadow the Hedgehog was training just in case for any battles in the future with Ariella by his side, helping him. They could hear Maria cheering them on from the sidelines. The robot they were fighting was big and bulky. Ariella was on the ground, hurt from the robot. "Ariella!" Shadow yelled to his sister. "I'm fine! Just keep fighting, Shadow!" Ariella yelled back. They were about 10 and 11 at this time. Shadow took out his Chaos Emerald and said, "Chaos Blast!" A blast of white light hit the robot, blowing it up into smitherines.

Shadow ran over to Ariella and helped her stand up. "You okay, Arie?" He asked her. "I'm fine, Shaddie." Ariella said in return. "Well, done my Chaos Emerald." Maria said when she ran up to them. "Thanks, Maria." Shadow said. He smiled at Maria's bright blue eyes, and saw her happines…Ariella's happiness…his happiness.

—END OF FLASHBACK— (Humans again)

Shadow looked over at Britain and walked over to her. "Are you okay, Star?" Shadow asked as he took one of her hands. "I'm fine, Shadow." Britain replied. "Ariella!" Manic yelled as he ran over to Ariella and hugged her right off the bat. Ariella hugged him right back too as he spun her around in his arms and made her giggle. When set her down and pulled away from the hug, they kissed. Amy was smiling at the whole thing. "I see my best friend is dating your brother, Sonic." Amy said to Sonic. Ariella and Manic pulled away from the kiss and when Ariella saw Amy standing by Sonic she smiled. _That's why she wasn't at the gig in Mobius. Rosette took over her body. _She thought. "You know Ariella already, Amy?" Sonic asked, looking at Amy. "Of course I do. She was looking for her brother and I helped her find him. When I found out that Shadow was her brother, I was afraid I would get hurt by Shadow, but he didn't. He was grateful to have Ariella back in his life." Amy responded.

Just then, the place began to shake and debris started falling down. "What's going on?" Amy asked, scared. "The whole place is coming down since Rosette has been killed!" Scourge replied. "We have to get out of here!"

They all began to run out of the building just as it began to fall to the ground. Britain kept running as fast as possible but could keep up with Shadow and the rest of the gang. She kept panting harder and running harder than she should have been. Just then, a plank of wood was coming from the ceiling and hit her in the head, hard. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone made it outside just as the the whole place came down. That is, everyone, except for Britain. "Is everyone okay?!" Scourge yelled to everyone who were panting. Everyone nodded. "Wait a minute…where's Britain?" Shadow asked. Everyone's eyes grew wide. "She never came out?" Manic asked, scared. "No. She didn't!" Shadow replied as he ran back to the debris with Manic and Sonic following behind. "Britain!? Britain, where are you!?" Shadow began to call out over and over again. "Britain, answer me! Britain!" Sonic and Manic picked up wood and old pictures but couldn't find her. Just when Shadow was about to give up, Manic yelled out, "Hey...HEY! I found her! She's over here!" Shadow and Sonic ran over to Manic and Shadow saw Britain lying on the ground, with her forehead bleeding and her unconscious. "Britain…" Shadow said as he knelt down by her side and held her in his arms. "Britain, can you hear me?" He asked, scared. Britain didn't reply though. Manic felt for a pulse but the minute he grabbed her hand, he felt that she was unconscious. "She's out cold, Shadow. She must have gotten hit by a plank of wood pretty hard." He said as he let Britain's hand fall back to the ground. "Britain, please wake up." Shadow said again. Britain still didn't reply. "No, no…Britain, wake up! Please wake up!" Shadow yelled again as he shook her to wake her up, but still, there was nothing coming for her.

"No…I can't lose someone I care about again! Britain, please wake up! Please!" Shadow yelled. But Britain's voice was siesed. Shadow's eyes grew wide. Somehow, he knew, it was too late. "No…she-she's gone." Shadow said under his breath. He pulled her closer to his chest and held her there. "I should have stayed with you. It's my fault that you're gone, Britain. I'm so sorry." He said under his breathe as he hung his head with tears falling down his face. Sonic put a hand on Shadow's shoulder and Shadow looked up at him. Sonic had a face of concern and you could tell that he was grief-stricken too.

Shadow looked back at Britain as a tear feel down his cheek again. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Britain." He said again. "It's not your fault, Shadow." Britain's voice rang through Shadow's ears. Shadow's eyes grew wide and he looked at Britain's face and saw her eyes opened and her looking at him with a smile on her face. He smiled excitedly. "Britain, are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Britain replied as she sat up. She grabbed her head and swayed. "Whoa. Man, I got hit on the head really hard." Britain said. Shadow moved her hand and saw how bad the cut on her forehead really was. "Britain, that looks bad. We should…" He began to say when he watched the wound go away by itself. "What the…?" Shadow said, shocked. Britain giggled and just pointed to her diamond necklace. Shadow saw the Chaos Diamond around her neck and smiled. He helped her stand up and they looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Sonic, Shadow, and Manic all walked back with Britain's hand being held by Shadow's back to the group. Sonic looked at his wrist and noticed his communicater to talk to Tails was gone. "Dog gone it! My communicater fell off!" Sonic yelled. "AW…boo hoo, you'll get a new one." Ariella said. Shadow just laughed. "That's what I was about to say, sis!" He said between laughs. Ariella giggled and smiled at him. They all were talking and decided to go home. So, they all started walking back to Britain's house.

Britain and Shadow were in the back of the line. She looked at Shadow and could clearly see her best friend and boyfriend Trent Moore inside him. She smiled, took his hand, and kissed his cheek. Shadow blushed a bit and looked at her who was looking down with her eyes closed. "Star…?" Shadow said. Britain looked up at him with a grin. "Thanks for saving me…my Chaos Emerald." She said as let go of his hand and ran ahead.

Shadow stopped walking and was in shock. "Maria…? Was that…?" Shadow began to ask when he heard, **"I hope you two are happy together, Shadow." **Shadow smiled and ran up to Britain, grabbing her arm and pulling her in and kissed her on the lips. Britain was in shock at first but closed her eyes kissed him right back. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other. "No problem, my Shooting Star." Shadow replied.

"**Goodluck, Britain. I love you, but Shadow loves you too. I hope you guys are happy together, Star." **Britain heard Trent's voice in her head. Trent always called her his Shooting Star, but since he was dead…he couldn't. But Shadow just did and that's all she ever wanted to hear again. She was a shooting star. For a while, she was Trent's. But now…she's Shadow the Hedgehog's shooting star.

~END OF CHAPTER 10~


	12. Chapter 11 New Girl in Mobius

Author's note: The song in this chapter is one that I DO OWN. It's an original.

_*Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing_

**Chapter 11: New Girl in Mobius (Finale)**

Back at Britain's house, it was passed midnight and everyone was exhausted. Everyone, but Britain, who was sitting at the kitchen table in her long sleeved hot pink pajama top, and black pajama pants. She was looking at the Chaos Diamond that appeared around her neck. _Why was I given this thing? I'm not a hedgehog or a fox, or someone from Mobius. So why on earth do I have this? _Britain thought. "Star, are you okay?" Britain heard a voice ask. She looked over and saw Shadow standing there. "I-I'm fine, Shadow." Britain replied, still not sure if she really is fine. Shadow noticed this and knelt down in front of her. "You don't seem fine. What's wrong?" He asked, sounding quiet so no one would wake up.

"Nothing…it's just that…" Britain began, and then sighed. "It's just that I don't think I belong in Mobius." She finished, holding up the Chaos Diamond that she was given. Shadow looked at it and looked at her. She handed him the diamond. "Take it. You guys need to get home." She added. Shadow took it and looked back at Britain. "Star…" Shadow began. "Shadow, don't change my mind. This is what I want for you guys." Britain interrupted. Shadow leaned in and kissed her on the lips again and she kissed him.

"Okay." Shadow said in return after pulling away from their last kiss they would ever have. After that, he went back into the living room and went back to sleep.

The next day, Britain wasn't at the spot with the Sonic gang to say goodbye. She didn't want to cry in front of them. "Where-where's Britain?" Tails asked. "She's not coming." Shadow replied as he held up the diamond Britain gave her and yelled, "DIAMOND CONTROL!" The diamond shined so bright that you couldn't even see Sonic, Tails, Manic, Ariella, and Shadow anymore. When the light subsided, Britain came out from behind a tree near by, a tear falling down her cheek, and her joyful smile long gone. "Goodbye, Shadow…I love you." She said.

Back in Mobius, Cream and her mom were searching high and low for Sonic and his friends. Just then, the bright came in and disappeared, revealing Shadow, Sonic, Ariella, Tails, and Manic right there (Sonia never went to the real world). "It feels good to have fur again." Amy said. "Amy!" Cream yelled as she ran over to Amy and hugged her. Amy hugged Cream right back with a smile. "Hey Cream!" She said. Shadow walked away with the diamond in hand and a cold expression on his face. Sonic watched his black and crimson red hedgehog friend leave and sighed. _He really loves that human girl…doesn't he? _He thought.

Back in the real world, Britain was at Apple Bees again; ready to sing for everyone once again. She couldn't stop the tears coming down her cheeks though. She would wipe them away but they'd keep coming. _He's home now…he's happy now. I need let go. Besides, I'm not meant to live in a cartoon world. _Britain thought. She looked up from the microphone and took a deep breathe. "It's now or never, Britain. Be the star you are." She said to herself.

Back in Mobius, Shadow was on the same cliff he was on before going to the real world with his little sister and the two Sonic brothers. He was looking at the sky, and could see Britain's image in the clouds. He looked away then looked back and saw it again. He sighed. _She's the one. I just know she is. _Shadow thought. He held up the diamond…

—CUT TO REAL WORLD—

Back in the real world, it was Britain's turn to sing. She got up on stage and took the microphone just as a familiar person ran in as a human again. Britain didn't see him though because everyone was there for her and it was crowded. Britain sighed as her song 'Something Real' began to play.

The guy ran over to the karaoke people and asked for a microphone right as Britain began to sing.

Britain:

_I feel like, I'm in a hiding place,_

_Closin' my eyes I still see your face,_

_You're eyes shine like the blue sky above,_

_And I don't know how, I fell in love…_

_Walking alone, going on my own,_

_Then I met you,_

_Interstellar space, an imaginary place,_

_You pushed me through,_

_I want to tell you how I feel,_

_It's something real…_

_Good thing I know this song by heart. _The guy thought. He's heard Britain rehearse it non-stop while he was there last. When it got to the second verse, drums joined in with the guitar on the track and the guy walked out, and sang. When Britain heard the guy sing, she spun around, and there, sing her song with her, was Shadow the Hedgehog in his human form again. _Sh-Shadow…? _She thought looking shocked to see him back in her world again. _…what is he doing back here?_

Shadow:

_I feel lost, on this page,_

_Let me out of, this cage,_

_But I see your eyes, shinning so bright,_

_Just like the stars I only, see at night…_

Both:

_Walking alone, going on my own,_

_Then I met you,_

_Interstellar space, an imaginary place,_

_You pushed me through,_

_I want to tell you how I feel,_

_It's something real…_

_Walking alone, going on my own,_

_Then I met you,_

_Interstellar space, an imaginary place,_

_You pushed me through,_

_I want to tell you how I feel,_

_I need to tell you how I feel, {Britain: Oh, yeah!}_

_I want to tell you how I feel,_

_It's something…real._

When the song ended everyone went crazy wild, berserk even. Britain was still in shock to see Shadow again. "Shadow, what-what are you doing back here? I thought you guys left already." Britain asked. Shadow looked into her eyes and smiled. "So you were there." Shadow responded. Britain sighed, "Yeah, I was hiding. I can't take anymore goodbyes, Shadow. You shouldn't have come back." She responded. Shadow took her hands and said, "When I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I couldn't stop remembering all the good times we had together. That's what made me realize…I can't live…without you, my Shooting Star. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to be in a world without you." Shadow said.

Britain's eyes sparkled. Everyone had already settled down their applauds and cheers and watched still. "Oh, Shadow…" Britain said smiling and blushing. Then, they leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. Everyone went crazy wild at the sight. When they pulled away they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

Back in Mobius, Ariella and Manic, along with Sonic and Rouge the Bat, were looking for Shadow. It was almost dark and once it hit that time of the day, they wouldn't find Shadow. "Shadow, where are you?" Ariella yelled for her brother. "Where did he go?" Rouge asked. "Who knows? But he did seem miserable being back without our new friend." Sonic mentioned. "Oh, that's right. He really loved that girl, didn't he?" Manic asked. "Yeah, I did." A voice said from behind them. They all looked and saw Shadow there as a hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Ariella yelled running up to her brother and hugged him. Shadow hugged her back and then they pulled away. "Where'd you go?" Rouge asked. "I forgot something in the real world." Shadow answered. He turned around and a new hedgehog came out from behind a big rock. They looked at her.

The new female hedgehog had brown fur and greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a hot pink dress with black leather high-heeled boots. Her one glove was a fishnet type and the other was one like Sonic's. She had one hot pink quill off to the side of her hair. "Hey everyone…it's me…Britain." The girl said as she put one hand on her hip and let the one dangle on the side. Ariella, Manic, and Sonic were all in shock. Britain Taylor was there, in their world…and she was going to live among them, for as long as she's aloud.

But trouble was about to brew again. For a dark black figure in the shape of a female hedgehog, but with black smoke all around her was watching them on top of a cliff and saw Britain Taylor walk up to Shadow and take his hand. She grinned evilly, showing her pearl white fangs then faded away.

"So, you're here to stay, Star?" Ariella asked, excited. Britain smiled and looked at Shadow. "How can leave when my boyfriend is right here?" She responded. Ariella smiled. Things were going to change, and the change that started it all, was meeting Britain Taylor…the Hedgehog.

~THE END~


	13. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: Well, that's it. I had so much run working on this little story. You know, the character named Britain was really based off of me. I love singing and writing my own songs. I even act occasionally. But enough about me, I just hope you liked the series. Please review when you get the chance. I can't wait to hear from you guys and I take suggestions for fan-fics. But they have to be InuYasha, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sailor Moon, or Mario Bros. I'm not an all out their anime freak. I only like certain anime shows and considering I'm a Roman Catholic girl, I wouldn't like the series InuYasha. But, hey…it was funny and it didn't influence me at all. So, we're good. Anyway, I hope you liked _Two Worlds Collide _and I might be doing a fan-fic of how Ariella and Shadow found each other. It will be a show that is waaaaaay before they meet Britain Taylor the Hedgehog in the story you just read. So, yeah…thanks for reading. May God bless you all and until my next fan-fic…CHAOS CONTROL!


End file.
